Bubbly
by guiltievil
Summary: But what am I gonna say, when you make me feel this way? I just, mm... (songic and hunhan as the main cast.)


Title : Bubbly  
Pairs : Om Thehun & Tante Luhan  
Rating : T  
Genres : Yaoi, Romance, Fluff  
Warning : Yaoi. Typo(s) bertebaran, abal, GJ.  
Summary : But what am I gonna say, when you make me feel this way? I just, mm...

**p.s** : kalau ada titik satu itu pemisah antara lirik lagunya sama FF-nya yaa,.. trus yang di bold-italic itu lirik lagunya.  
dan buat yang mau tau ini lagunya siapa, ini lagu **Bubbly** yang dinyanyiin sama **Calbie Caillat** (:

**.**

**_I've been awake for a while now  
You've got me feelin' like a child now_**

**.**

Sehun terbangun saat waktu masih menunjukkan tengah malam karena ketukan di pintu kamarnya. Ia merenggangkan badan sebentar, lalu beranjak membuka pintu sambil mengerang kesal- ia masih mengantuk.

Lalu rasa kantuk itu langsung hilang saat mendapati seorang lelaki yang lebih tua-tapi lebih pendek darinya-sedang berdiri di depannya sambil mengucek mata. Sehun ingin menjerit seperti anak yang mendapat lolipop karena-

**.**

**_'Cause every time I see your bubbly face  
I get the tingles in a silly place..  
_**  
**.**

-Hei, Xi Luhan sedang berdiri di depannya dengan wajah cemberut dengan pipi digembungkan yang sangat lucu. Rasanya tangan Sehun gatal untuk tidak mencubit pipi Luhan.

"Lu? Ada apa?"

"Sehun-ieee, kau berjanji akan menemaniku menonton the conjuring kan? Aku takut menonton sendiriii"

Sehun tersenyum.

"maaf, aku tertidur. Ayo kutemani menonton"

Dan, begitulah. Mereka berakhir di ruang TV ditemani segelas kopi dan film horror.

* * *

**.**

**_The rain is falling on my window pane_**,

**.**

Luhan dan Sehun sedang memandangi langit malam dari jendela malam saat tetesan air menghujani bumi dan membuat jendela kamar Sehun berembun.

**.**

**_But we are hiding in a safer place  
Under covers staying dry and warm_**

.

"Dingin ya" Luhan menggerakkan tanggannya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Sehun bergumam mengiyakan sambil merengkuh tubuh Luhan, membuat tubuh mungil itu merasa lebih hangat. Tangan kanan Sehun bergerak menulis sesuatu di kaca jendelanya.

"Kau menulis apa sih?" Tanya Luhan, sambil berusaha mengintip tulisan jari Sehun. Tapi yang ditanya malah buru-buru menghilangkan tulisan itu.

"Bukan apa-apa"

Menghapus tulisan 'saranghae, Xi Luhan' di jendela kecil itu.

Luhan mem-pout kan bibirnya kesal

"Tidak seru ah"

* * *

**_._**

**_You give me feelings that I adore_**

**.**

Malam itu Sehun dan Luhan duduk berdua di sofa, menonton film horror ditemani sebotol cola dan semangkuk popcorn. Luhan beberapa kali menyembunyikan wajahnya di lengan Sehun ketika sang hantu wanita menampakkan wujud— tanpa mengetahui bahwa Sehun tersenyum diam-diam setiap Luhan memeluk lengan lelaki itu.

Memberi sensasi tersendiri pada tubuh Sehun. Sebuah sensasi menyenangkan yang disukainya.

**_._**

**_It starts in my toes,_**

**_._**

Bermula dari jarinya yang bergerak gelisah,

_**.**_

_**Make me crinkle my nose**_

_._

Membuat Sehun menghirup nafas dalam-dalam.

Bukan apa-apa, hanya untuk menyadarkannya bahwa ia masih berada di bumi.

**_._**

**_Wherever it goes, I always know—_**

**_._**

Sebenarnya Sehun lebih fokus kepada Luhan daripada televisi yang menayangkan film dari kaset lama milik Wufan itu. Tapi ia tetap tau bahwa setelah ini sang aktor akan dikejutkan oleh hantu dan—

Luhan menggenggam tangannya lebih erat sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Sehun.

Tuh, kan?

Sehun tersenyum lagi, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya diatas kepala Luhan yang sedang menghindari layar televisi.

"Sehuuunnn,... Beraatttt"

Ia terkekeh pelan.

_**.**_

_**-That you make me smile,..**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**Please stay for a while**_

_**.**_

"Sehun, bisakah kau bantu aku menata bahan makanan di rak dapur?" Panggil Junmyeon. Luhan yang notabene sedang bertanding catur dengan sang official magnae EXO K itupun menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Sehunnie jangan pergi dulu, kita belum selesai" tahannya ketika Sehun beranjak untuk berjalan ke dapur. Sehun mengrenyitkan dahinya

"Tapi kau tau kalau Junmyeon itu paling pendek diantara kita dan rak dapur itu cukup tinggi kan? Kau saja harus jinjit untuk mengambil sesuatu"

Luhan menonjok lengan Sehun.

"Aku tidak jinjit, tahu"

"Kau berjinjit!"

"Ti-"

"Sehun? Kau masih hidup kan?" Panggil Junmyeon lagi. Sehun memasang wajah berfikir lalu tersenyum dan-

_**.**_

_**Now just take your time,**_  
_**Wherever you go**_

_**.**_

"Maaf, Suho hyung. Aku masih menemani Luhan bermain. Kau minta tolong Kkamjong atau Chanyeol saja ya"

Dan Luhan dapat mendengar seruan 'menyebalkan!' dari arah dapur.

* * *

**_._**

**_But what am I gonna say  
When you make me feel this way?_**

.

"Aku menyukaimu"

Dua kata itu sukses membuat tubuh Luhan melemas dan kakinya bergetar. Kedua telapak tangannya bergerak menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

Tadi, Sehun mengajak Luhan untuk membeli bubble tea berdua dan semua itu berjalan seperti semestinya hingga Sehun mengatakan—

Wajah Luhan makin memerah.

"Jadi,... Kau berniat memberiku jawaban?" Ujar Sehun pelan

_**.**_

_**I just, mmm...**_

_**.**_

Dengan agak bergetar Luhan berusaha membisikkan jawabannya

"...N- nado"

* * *

**.**

**I've been asleep for a while now**  
**You tuck me in just like a child now**

**_.  
_**  
Luhan baru saja tertidur 5 menit yang lalu ketika merasakan seorang yang lain sedang berbaring di sebelahnya. Ia tersenyum tipis ketika menyadari orang itu adalah Sehun yang baru saja menyelesaikan jadwalnya hari ini.

**_._**

**_'Cause every time you hold me in your arms_**  
**_I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth_**

**_._**

Sehun memeluk tubuh Luhan lembut, membuat tubuh itu merasa nyaman dan hangat. Sedangkan Luhan hanya bisa menyamankan posisinya dan balas memeluk tubuh Sehun.

"Hai, Sehun"

"Hai juga, Lu" balas sehun sambil memberikan senyuman tipisnya.

_**.**_

_**And it starts in my soul,**_

_**.**_

Luhan merasa dirinya sedang berada di langit ke tujuh karena Sehun terlihat sangat tampan dengan senyum itu. Atau mungkin efek mengantuk?

_**.**_

_**And I lose all control**_

_**.**_

Lebih dari itu, Sehun membuat Luhan kehilangan kontrol dirinya sendiri ketika-

_**.**_

_**When you kiss my nose**_  
_**The feeling shows**_

_**.**_

...Ia mencium Luhan.

Bukan sebuah ciuman penuh nafsu di bibir, tapi hanya ciuman lembut penuh rasa sayang di ujung hidung Luhan.

Membuat perasaan Luhan makin meluap.

"Aku menyayangimu, Sehunie"

"Aku lebih menyayangimu, Hyung"

_**.**_

_**'Cause you make me smile,**_

_**.**_

Senyum Luhan mengembang mendengar perkataan Sehun disertai semburat merah yang menghiasi wajahnya.

**_._**

**_Baby just take your time_**  
**_Now holdin' me tight,.._**

**_._**

"Kau sudah mengantuk, hunnie?" Tanya Luhan. Yang ditanya menggeleng pelan.

"belum. Memang kenapa?"

Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sehun.

"Bukan apa-apa,..."

Lagi-lagi, perasaan itu muncul.

_**.**_

_**And it starts in my toes, Makes me crinkle my nose..**_

_**Wherever it goes, I always know**_  
_**that you make me smile,**_

_**Please stay for a while..**_

_**Now just take your time,.. Wherever you go**_

_**(Calbie Colliat - Bubbly)**_

_**-END-**_

PANJANG KAANNNNN? YEIIYYYY-w-  
Dan Ini adalah Songfic, yeiiyyy '-')?  
Lagu ini adalah lagu Calbie Caillat favorit gue, Yeiiyy '-')/

(what the hell with that 'yeiiyyy'?-_-)

eh kalian sadar nggak ini oneshoot paling panjang yang pernah gue tulis?

*hening*

nggak ya. yaudahdeh /pundung/ -_-"

buat yang nunggu kelanjutannya XOXO (ada,kah?) , MAAF YAAAA,.. AUTHORNYA LAGI KENA WRITER'S BLOCK /nangis di pelukan chenchen/ :'( sebagai gantinya XOXO mangkannya aku buatin ini ._.

maaf kalo ada typo. mind to review? /bow/ :3


End file.
